


It's All in a Word

by Calacious



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten words, ten drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction. No profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this.
> 
> A/N: This is part of a fifty word challenge that I borrowed from UmbrataLupus (with permission). Check out her story, "50 Words, 50 Moments," for the Teen Wolf fandom. The first ten words are for Sons of Anarchy; the ensuing words are for Harry Potter, and then there are ten for Criminal Minds; working on the final ten for yet another fandom.
> 
> Please, leave me a note, let me know what you think. If you think any of these ideas are worth exploring further, let me know.

**#11 Birthday::**  
When Bella remembers back to that day, she can't separate the memory of blood –red and jeweled, like a ruby – from that of Jasper's face – twisted with thirst and pain.

**#12 Blessing ::**

She'd never really thought that she'd have children. She loved Edward more than that, but as she presses a hand to her hard, fast growing belly, Bella smiles and counts this as one of her blessings, even as she grimaces in pain.

**#13 Bias::**

Jacob scowls and slams his fist against the tree. It gives way, sends splinters of wood crashing to the forest floor. Bella was going to be one of them – a blood sucker, evil, lost to him forever. No matter which way he or she spun it, they were both damned.

**#14 Burning::**

The thirst burned at the back of Edward's throat. It was ever present. Like smoke fire, it smoldered, choked him, and yet, as he watched Bella out of the corner of his eye, he held his thirst at bay, and returned her shy smile with one of his own.

**#15 Breathing::**

"You don't even need to breathe," Bella teases, slapping Edward playfully on the chest.

He catches her wrist, holds it tight against him and breathes, relishing her scent.

**#16 Breaking::**

If she had a beating heart, Rosalie thought that it would be breaking right about now. Breaking for the loss of her family, her life, her freedom. And all because of a clumsy little human. Bella Swan would be the death of them all.

**#17 Belief::**

Leah had little left to believe in anymore. She'd lost the love of her life to the Cullens – stupid bloodsucking monsters – and she was an aberration among freaks. What did life have to offer her, but loneliness and the harvest moon laying its soft blanket of light over the canopy of the forest?

**#18 Balloon::**

Sometimes, in her visions, Alice would see balloons. Bright and multicolored, they floated high above her head, just out of reach – like trying to picture Bella when she was with Jacob.

**#19 Balcony::**

Jasper was given to grand romantic gestures, a heritage from his Southern upbringing. He knew how to properly court a lady and the proper lengths a gentleman should go through to win the hand of a lady. Yet, it was the lady – Alice – who'd won his unbeating heart, and she hadn't even been standing on a balcony, swooning at the time.

**#20 Bane::**

Edward had thought, for the longest time, that the constant blood thirst that blistered in his throat was the bane of his existence. But, it's the vulnerability of humanity – Bella caught in James' grasp, the venom boiling inside her veins, and he's just not quick enough. If he slept, that would be the contents of his nightmares.


End file.
